


When War Came to the Tower

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: A pivotal death occurs
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	When War Came to the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the notes on my phone since I laid on the floor of my apartment's living room procrastinating working on finals a year ago. Hope you enjoy!

There were once two men who faced each other

On a stony tower's edge

One was light, the other not

War between them drove a wedge

Bony old fingers forsook 

Their stick of elder wood

They found there was no magic here

That would serve the greater good

Doubt enfolded the younger man

Though his shoulders were sharp and thin

For while he came to take life away

He found he couldn't begin

And so there came a darker man

To take the young man's place

And as the lord of the light begged for his life

A grimace passed his face

There was loathing present there

Though the lord pleaded all the same

'Avada Kadavra' the darker snarled

And duly out it came

…

There had been a man hidden unseen 

Under a cloak of death

He watched his mentor fall, fall, fall

Gasping his last breath

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, ideas, concerns, or emotional outbursts? Feel free to leave any and all of these in the comments below!! Kudos are also gladly welcomed; they feed this author’s soul!
> 
> ((For anyone who might follow some of my other work (which hasn't been updated in well over a year...sorry), I currently have a goal of posting one thing a week. Will I miss a week here or there? Probably. However, I somehow still have a full-time job AND two teaching positions, even in this crisis, so on top all the cleaning and maintenance tasks I thought I finally had the time to do, I'm actually still fairly busy, and definitely not one of the many people out there fighting boredom. Also, I think now that the shock and change has settled down, creativity will hopefully be coming a little easier than it has in the past couple of weeks; I've opened several of my in-progress works over the past month, but couldn't find enough inspiration to get more than a sentence or two down before I called it quits. At least until today! I made some intense progress on one of my various plot bunnies; this one is a sequel to one of my existing works, and I've fleshed it out enough that I think I'll be posting it as a one-shot next week!!))


End file.
